


【全員】對話體 - 人格真相

by syelleangle



Series: 【全員】對話體+論壇體 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的籃球
Genre: Gen, 友情向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syelleangle/pseuds/syelleangle
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Aomine Daiki & Kise Ryouta & Midorima Shintarou & Murasakibara Atsushi
Series: 【全員】對話體+論壇體 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856269





	1. 【全員】肯定有什麼東西壞掉了

**【閒著沒事打個滾聊天室】**

黑子：去死去死吧

黃瀨：小黑子生病了？！(# ﾟДﾟ)

紫原：魔咒？

高尾：被小真傳染了？！

青峰：哲你被誰附身了？

赤司：我可以知道被詛咒下地獄的人是誰嗎？

綠間：我沒有傳染病也沒有變鬼なのだよ，不過黑子你是不是吃錯藥了？

黑子：去死去死吧，全世界都給我去死，特別是M記，去死去急吧，看戲吃花生看我笑話的你們也給我去死。

赤司：這話不能假裝沒聽見。

青峰：哲你膽子真大，點蠟燭。話說M記去死的話我就沒漢堡吃了。

火神：沒有芝士漢堡和籃球的世界等同地獄。

冰室：沒有那種東西的話，敦和大我的BMI指數會有所進步吧。

紫原：漢堡就算了，沒有零食和美味棒的日子不如死了算～～

笠松：你們這些小鬼的腦子裡只有吃的嗎？

黃瀨：我只吃那邊的沙拉，沒有M記也不會死啦

青峰：吃草動物去死

火神：吃草動物去死

笠松：黃瀨閉嘴。

綠間：黃瀨去死。話說黑子你說的那則新聞我也看到了，所以我明白你的心情，沒有小豆湯的日子跟地獄沒兩樣なのだよ。

高尾：之前小豆湯賣完的時候，小真馬上變成修羅（笑）

赤司：M記奶昔停售，對吧。

赤司：可惜，換作是湯豆腐停售的話，我就存錢把豆腐店和餐廳給買下來。

綠間：請檢討土豪級發言，很惹人厭。

火神：嘛，去另一間快餐店買奶昔不就好了？

黑子：混帳，M記的奶昔和世界的奶昔可以拿來比較嗎？笨蛋火神君。

高尾：就算句尾加了「君」的敬稱，也改變不了黑子因為沒有M記奶昔而性格大變的事實了wwww

黑子：沒有實際作用的花言巧語等同廢話，高尾君。

青峰：一想到哲面無表情說出這番話就覺得好笑。

桃井：哲君做什麼都是哲君～～

青峰：花痴女

火神：我受刺激過度都沒法說話了，黑子你確定真的沒有被綠間附身了？

綠間：喂！你們這群混蛋到底跟我有什麼仇恨なのだよ？現在口出惡言的是黑子不是我なのだよ。

紫原：黑仔才說了幾句壞話，可是綠仔你對我們說了四五年耶。

黃瀨：我就是最大的受害者！

綠間：閉嘴，抖M！

高尾：惡言（笑）出現了

赤司：言歸正傳，黑子你是單純想要發洩你的憤怒，還是想要我們幫忙？

黛 ：你真愛多管閒事

赤司：黑子剛才說過，落井下石之輩趕緊閉嘴好了

綠間：你們怎麼就不說說赤司？！他也口出惡言なのだよ！

火神：這是惡言？日語好難懂

青峰：不，他是心理不平衡

桃井：小綠綠，看來我們的惡言標準跟你不一樣啦

高尾：我發覺你們真是特愛欺負小真wwww

紫原：他先來找麻煩的～～赤仔的話聽起來永遠都不像是惡言啦

綠間：兩重標準，你們對赤司和黑子過於寬容了

黑子：綠間君，這就證明了你的人品有問題啊

綠間：可是沒得喝香草奶昔的人是你なのだよ

黑子：這再一次證明上天有多不公平。

黑子：他奪走了我在這世上唯一的慰藉。

青峰：你的心靈真脆弱

黑子：明天小麻衣要結婚退出模特兒界，青峰君你有何感想？

青峰：……你、去、死、吧

黑子：你的心靈真脆弱

黃瀨：就是嘛，要是哪天我不做模特兒了，我的粉絲一定會很傷心的～～

綠間：去死

黑子：黃瀨君你想太多了

赤司：自古有云，只見新人笑，不聞舊人哭

桃井：只是沒有了小黃而已，世上還有千千萬萬個帥哥，我的話有哲君就可以了

紫原：隨時都能買新口味的美味棒啊

黃瀨：你們太過份了！٩(๑`^´๑)۶٩(๑`^´๑)۶我只是想用我的例子好好安慰小黑子～～為什麼非要被你們看不起啊？٩(๑`^´๑)۶٩(๑`^´๑)۶

笠松：用錯方法了啊笨蛋！

黛 ：我很懷疑這世上有什麼人會為一個輕浮男的引退而感到可惜。

冰室：不要這樣說，市場是瞬息萬變的，永遠都要對女生的口味呈保留態度

高尾：這是切身體會嗎？wwww

冰室：我一直都不能理解為什麼會有女生喜歡我這種類型的男人

黃瀨：這是藉罵我的機會自我宣傳嗎？٩(๑`^´๑)۶٩(๑`^´๑)۶

火神：辰也一向都很受歡迎，如果沒有黃瀨，轉而喜歡辰也不就好了？

黃瀨：我家粉絲的愛才沒有那麼廉價！

黑子：遺憾地，我認為香草奶昔與黃瀨君你並不是處於同等地位，我的香、草、奶、昔、是、無、法、取、代、的

黃瀨：我難道是可以被取代的嗎？(#･∀･)(#･∀･)(#･∀･)

綠間：你的腦袋是可以被取代的なのだよ

高尾：難得炮火被轉移了方向，小真你就閉嘴吧

綠間：不，我決定遵從晨間占卜的指示，一整天都要說真心話なのだよ

赤司：我其實看不出來有什麼分別

綠間：與說話方式無關，我說的是真心話

高尾：的確是（笑）小真只會傲嬌，不會說謊

赤司：所以，你認為失去了人生寄托的黑子應該要怎麼辦？這話題說得太久，我的湯豆腐都要涼了

黃瀨：我早就吃完沙拉了

火神：漢堡二十個

青峰：可惡，我才十五個

紫原：今天的零食儲備都吃完了，室仔，我要吃糖～～

黑子：我真想詛咒你們

綠間：我的小豆湯就算放涼一點，味道也不會變差なのだよ。但是即將失去香草奶昔的你其實只要在可行的時間內為自己留下足夠多的回憶不就好了，我們總得做好心理準備面前人生的離別

青峰：話題怎麼變得那麼高大上了……

黑子：你以為我這十幾杯的奶昔是買來做什麼的？

赤司：所以你因為飲用奶昔過量而吃壞肚子了嗎？

黑子：……

高尾：說中了嗎？赤司真是好厲害

火神：原來黑子一直把自己關在洗手間是因為這個？

黃瀨：你這個拍檔真失職

赤司：讓我再猜猜，洗手間的廁紙用完了？

黑子：……

青峰：好吧，這種情況的話連我也會詛咒世界的

黃瀨：小黑子壞掉的謎底終於解開了

紫原：因為沒有廁紙而不能離開洗手間嗎？黑仔的運氣也夠背的

綠間：你下次直說不就好了なのだよ

赤司：說夠了，你們幾個。

火神：黑子，廁紙我放外面了哦

黑子：……

火神：趕緊出來打球啦

黑子：……去死去死吧你們這些可惡的奇蹟世代！！！

FIN.


	2. 【全員】壞掉的東西只會變得更壞

赤司：這是誰做的？

赤司：滾出來認罪

黑子：！

黃瀨：！Σ(*ﾟдﾟﾉ)ﾉ！

青峰：！！！

紫原：〜〜！！

綠間：……なのだよ！

火神：你們在搞什麼鬼？

高尾：◑ω◐總感覺你們省略了某些重要的句子wwww

冰室：意外地看得懂（望天）

黛 ：證明你的腦構造也很接近他們

笠松：是誰做了什麼？

黃瀨：（感動）前輩你是神！

青峰：果然是畢業了的前輩，有魄力！

今吉：我倒是希望你在面對我這個前輩時也能說出一模一樣的台詞哇（關西腔）

綠間：你們幾個耍寶耍夠了沒有？

高尾：說得好像小真你沒有耍似的థ౪థ

綠間：閉嘴，高尾。

實瀏：啊啊啊，我最重要的小征到底怎麼了？

葉山：玲央姐，可以拜託你不要一臉淡定地在手機裡尖叫好嗎？好嚇人，還以為你精神分裂

黛 ：臉部表情和打出來的訊息落差太大

根武谷：你們又不是第一天認識這個變態

實瀏：！

葉山：笨蛋永吉，這回是在現實裡尖叫了！我耳朵好痛！

黛 ：我不在的話就沒人準備耳塞嗎？

葉山：不，黛前輩你在不在都沒有差別吧

冰室：感覺洛山那邊很熱鬧呢

笠松：說的也是，赤司本人的訴求倒是被他們的討論聲給淹沒了

冰室：我發現笠松桑你很會抓重點

笠松：嘛嘛，這就是經驗值的差異吧

今吉：有危機感是很重要啦〜不過我們天高皇帝遠，坐著看戲也不錯

笠松：確實如此，黃瀨那小子就是欠教訓

冰室：但是前輩你們不在了以後，大家也有所成長喔（笑）至少陽泉這邊挺好的

笠松：岡村（笑）也是這樣說的

宮地：岡村（笑）也說得太過份了吧

今吉：你不都是這樣說〜〜話說不知不覺變成只有我們的對話了

黛 ：說實在，我連什麼時候「被」加入這個群組也不知道

高尾：察覺到的時候已經在裡面了，而且這裡一直都有事發生似的

冰室：上星期是黑子壞掉，對吧？

笠松：今次是赤司嗎？話說，他們去哪裡了？洛山也是不知道什麼時候不見了

黛 ：曝屍街頭？

笠松：樋口也是這樣說的

今吉：他為什麼不上線？

笠松：他說是他不想成為下一個受害者，現在去神社祈福了

**_赤司：很明智的行動_ **

今吉：嚇我一跳，主角突然出來了

笠松：死光光了？

赤司：如前輩你預期的一樣

冰室：所以，敦他們做什麼了？

黛 ：除了你的大腦以外，還有什麼壞掉了？

赤司：黛前輩上大學以後膽子變大了嘛？

黛 ：因為我從你那兒解放了嘛

高尾：咦？小真他們被掛在哪裡了？難道赤司你到東京了嗎？怎樣殺的？有留下證據嗎？

宮地：高尾你是在幸災樂禍吧？

高尾：不，我是打算去收屍啊wwww要是有留下證據的話順便抹掉好了，不過既然是赤司親自出手的話，那就不可能有留下痕跡啦！

黛 ：↑↑↑赤司你什麼時候收服他的？

赤司：用得著我親自出手？

赤司：全是因為他們自投羅網，才會導致那個下場

赤司：我不過是隨口說一句話，私聊信箱就響個不停

今吉：啊啊，原來是互相告發耶

笠松：笨蛋黃瀨，沒藥救了

笠松：他做什麼了？

赤司：私自挪用別人的儲物櫃來放自己不要的禮物，還有多掉的情人節巧克力，引起當年籃球部的一陣腥風血雨，我花了三天時間才擺平那些桃色事件

赤司：多說一句，這是黑子告發的，不過聽說他在海常這一年變本加厲了許多……

笠松：那混帳！原來我櫃子裡的巧克力是這樣來的！

今吉：真相大白了……

火神：黑子好可怕……他一直藏著沒說嗎？

冰室：大我，你該不會有什麼把柄在黑子手上？

火神：應該……沒有吧？

赤司：在黑子的建議下，我派人把黃瀨的粉絲網站給黑了

笠松：很好，我叫早川沒收他的粉絲禮物！

火神：……

冰室：大我，不要說，會死的

冰室：然後，敦又做什麼了？如果是用別人儲物櫃放零食放到長霉菌的事情我已經知道了

高尾：哇

赤司：紫原的事情是青峰告發的，冰室桑你的地址和郵箱、電話都是他出賣給別人的，還有偽造你喜歡吃美味棒和巧克力的情報洩漏出去，然後不知情的你就會把零食都給他吃

赤司：順帶一提，帝光中時代的受害者是我

冰室：……

冰室：敦在哪裡？

冰室：我要好好「料理」一下他

火神：辰也……

火神：小心見血

冰室：放心，我會很溫柔的

笠松：唔，跟黃瀨不同，那傢伙是可以打臉的吧？

冰室：感謝你的建議，不過在這種情況下，應該打在別人看不見的地方才過癮

赤司：不錯的想法

赤司：我已經請他的家人停止資助他的零食費用，現在紫原本人應該在宿舍房間床上大鬧

冰室：好，我這就去

宮地：悠著點，必要的時候我可以借你菠蘿，扔過去的感覺超爽的

岡村：宮地，秋田這個時節沒有那種東西

笠松：榴槤？

冰室：謝謝，不過我決定用籃球扔過去

黛 ：籃球會被接著吧？

冰室：不，用籃球砸美味棒

冰室：碎掉也能吃，不是嗎？

火神：糟了，辰也瘋掉啦

高尾：咦？我以為該是小真告發紫原的，感覺他有很多別人把柄在手裡

宮地：被你拍檔聽見可就糟糕了

高尾：不，我想他會很高興なのだよ

赤司：不，綠間也被黃瀨告發了

赤司：罪名是試圖在飯菜裡下蛋白粉

高尾：！！！

高尾：可是小真說他最討厭蛋白粉了！

赤司：那是因為他想要在端上盤子之前試吃，誰知道那味道連他自己也受不了，只好拼著死亡的風險把蛋白粉全都處理掉，又怕我會發現真相，所以把不要的蛋白粉都吞進肚子裡

赤司：拯救快死掉的他的人是黃瀨，雖然要求要保守秘密，但為了從我這裡得到緩刑，黃瀨把他給賣了

赤司：公平起見，我認為不應該處罰綠間，畢竟除了他自己以外，沒有人受害，不過為了懲罰他因為臥床不起而缺席練習，我強迫他跟他最討厭的蛋白粉大眼瞪小眼三小時

高尾：可憐的小真

高尾：但如果因此可以避免吃蛋白粉的話，請盡情懲罰他吧

赤司：我以為你會跟他共同進退

高尾：赤司你想太多了wwww不過我會給小真打氣的

高尾：所以你給黃瀨緩刑了嗎？

赤司：怎麼可能？我加刑了

高尾：YEAH

赤司：不過綠間也出賣了青峰就是了

今吉：咦？青峰身上還有什麼事情可以更糟的嗎？

若松：今吉前輩！

今吉：怎麼了也？

若松：青峰不見了！

今吉：他一天到晚也不見人影的，有什麼好奇怪的也？

若松：不不不！我是在鬼屋裡把他弄丟的！

今吉：咦？鬼屋？

桃井：因為那是試膽大會呀

今吉：……該不會？

赤司：碰巧而已

今吉：可是你知道今天桐皇在玩試膽大會吧？裝無知也沒用，你根本什麼都知道

赤司：嘛，大概青峰是一邊逛鬼屋一邊看手機訊息，紓援壓力？

若松：嗯，只有那一張臉下面有白光，怪嚇人的

若松：重點是照出來也看不見他的臉！

赤司：我猜他是被我那句「你等著，我會馬上來找你的復仇的。」給嚇破了膽，一時驚慌之下走失迷路了

今吉：……

宮地：讓我猜猜，你現在想說「超爽的！」

笠松：同上

今吉：秘密。

今吉：他到底被人告發了什麼？

赤司：沒什麼大不了，綠間不過就是跟我說，青峰以前以為我長得那麼矮，大概一輩子也不可能灌籃吧

黛 ：……正中雷區

笠松：這種人活該他們下地獄！

今吉：我無言以對

宮地：長得高有什麼用，腦子那麼不靈光

高尾：沒想到小真還存著這樣的殺手鐧wwww

火神：那句話有什麼問題？

赤司：……

笠松：啊

宮地：這個也是呀……

高尾：嘻

黛 ：光長肌肉不長腦

今吉：我早猜到了

冰室：大我……

黛 ：嗯？修理完畢？

冰室：我確認他死乾淨了

冰室：沒想到上線後居然會目睹大我的末日

日向：喂，你們有見過黑子和火神嗎？

日向：突然不見了耶

笠松：抱歉，你就行行好當成靈異事件處理吧

今吉：沒辦法的事情就是沒辦法，今天桐皇隊的王牌也不見了

伊月：日向！

伊月：我找到火神了！

日向：他怎麼了？

高尾：我也想知道他怎麼了

伊月：他在外面被二號狂追！一邊尖叫！

冰室：……

冰室：哥哥我有點心疼

赤司：如果可以趁機克服恐狗症就好了

日向：雖然不知道是怎麼一回事，不過聽起來好像沒什麼大礙，我先回去練習了，再會

笠松：誠凜的隊長心胸真寬廣

笠松：話說回來，剛剛他說影子少年怎麼了？

今吉：不見了？

黛 ：重點是，他不是乖寶寶嗎？怎麼也被人告發了？

冰室：啊，聽說黑子的事是敦告發的，雖然我不知道詳情

高尾：求真相！

赤司：哈

赤司：黑子？

赤司：其實他的事真的不算是什麼，紫原不過是跟我說，以前和現在發生的那些「事件」背後的幕後軍師都是他而已

赤司：指點黃瀨和紫原迷津的都是他

今吉：喔，重罪

笠松：想不到影子少年……他果然是不可小看的

高尾：我倒是覺得不太意外啦，黑子就是那種角色

赤司：說的也是

赤司：所以我為了讓他可以貫徹始終，教了他可以徹底變成影子的方法，讓他可以更上一層樓

冰室：那個，光的影子要是連實體也沒有的話，是不是會隱形？

笠松：……看不到是一定的

今吉：所以，黑子是「被」失蹤了？

高尾：說不定他一直在這個聊天室裡，不過是我們看不到

若松：這樣不是比我們的青峰不見了更恐佈嗎？！

今吉：還沒有找到？

若松：沒有，那個人簡直是跟這裡的黑暗融為一體，連手電筒也沒用

黛 ：青峰我不知道，可是舊型的確是在這裡沒錯

笠松：咦？！

冰室：？？？

高尾：Σ(*ﾟдﾟﾉ)ﾉ！

今吉：怎麼回事？

黛：他有上線記錄呀！

宮地：即是他一直都在，但因為連實體也沒有，所以不能說話？

赤司：啊，抱歉，我忘了那個

黛 ：……上線記錄也沒有了

今吉：從此世上再無黑子哲也的痕跡

冰室：真是究極的懲罰方法

宮地：我可以借來參考嗎？

宮地：你們洛山那隻雷獸真是太煩人了

赤司：不，要是失去正選隊員的話，我會很頭疼的

黛 ：我以為你已經失去了，無冠不是一個都不在？

赤司：不，我只不過是覺得太吵鬧了，所以命令他們去跑圈，人還在

黛 ：想不到你對自己的隊友挺心慈手軟嘛？

赤司：是嗎？跑圈50個，之後是來回跑50回，無形櫈1小時，游泳練習100池，踩水1小時，再來繞圈跑50個，最後是3場練習比賽。我覺得這樣算是挺嚴格了

笠松：……我現在覺得我對黃瀨又踢又踹的，真是太溫柔了

冰室：早知道該多揍敦幾拳的

宮地：說什麼啊，我這邊只是菠蘿和輕卡，應該找貨車嗎？

高尾：會死掉吧？

今吉：我們以前寵壞了青峰也……

黛 ：說實話，壞掉的不是「奇蹟的世代」，也不是「無冠的五將」，而是赤司你吧？

黑子：！

黃瀨：！Σ(*ﾟдﾟﾉ)ﾉ！

青峰：！！！

紫原：〜〜！！

綠間：……なのだよ！

火神：！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

高尾：啊，上線了

赤司：黛前輩，你知道嗎？

高尾：咦？要無視他們嗎？

赤司：已經壞掉的東西只會變得更壞，因為「壞」就是他的本質呀

高尾：老實承認了！

高尾：啊咧，怎麼他們又下線了？

赤司：高尾，看來你很有意見？

高尾：……

笠松：……他也下線了

赤司：不是我做的

赤司：跑得真快

赤司：可惜。

（全體下線。）

赤司：咦？

FIN.


End file.
